Various implantable devices exist for delivering infusate, such as medication, to a patient. One such device is an implantable valve accumulator pump system. This system includes an electronically controlled metering assembly located between a drug reservoir and an outlet catheter. The metering assembly may include two normally closed solenoid valves that are positioned on the inlet and outlet sides of a fixed volume accumulator. The inlet valve opens to admit a fixed volume of infusate from the reservoir into the accumulator. Then, the inlet valve is closed and the outlet valve is opened to dispense the fixed volume of infusate from the accumulator to an outlet catheter through which the infusate is delivered to the patient. The valves may be controlled electronically via an electronics module, which can optionally be programmed utilizing an external programmer to provide a programmable drug delivery rate. The external programmer is typically a dedicated device used by medical professionals having a customized telemetry system for wirelessly communicating with the implantable drug delivery device.